


Don't Worry

by Demented_Vampiric_Zombie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Late-Night Book Run, Romance, Short, Weasley Sweater, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie/pseuds/Demented_Vampiric_Zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ron make a late-night run to the bookstore in the winter after the end of DH.  Short, fluffy, and kind of drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

Hermione wrapped her arms more tightly around her new books in an attempt to keep herself warm. She wished she could just Disapparate, but she knew it was impossible to do on a Muggle street just after leaving a Muggle bookstore. Why did she have to run out of fresh reading material on the coldest night of the year? She sighed and looked around, hoping to see a secluded space where she could vanish without being seen.  
  
"Wait for me!" she heard Ron shout at her from the door of the bookstore.  
  
She paused but did not turn back. She knew he had stayed inside longer so he could put on his sweater. She was jealous, as she'd forgotten hers at home. She didn't want to have to look at it.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said briefly when he caught up to her. "I just really want to get home."  
  
"I understand," he said. They took off at a fast-paced walk in silence. She tried to hide her shivers from him; she didn't want him to feel sorry for her.  
  
"Hard to believe that this time last year, we were in a tent, hiding from You-Know-Who, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"That's because, this time last year, you were sitting in Shell Cottage, blissfully clueless as to what we were going through," she said. " _I_ was in a tent, hiding from Voldemort with Harry, _you_ were nowhere to be found."  
  
Ron flinched slightly at the cutting tone of her voice; she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about that, alright?" he said. "It was mostly the locket's fault, really. By the time I realized I'd made a mistake, I couldn't find you again. How many times will I have to apologize before I'm forgiven?"  
  
"A few more," she said, unable to help the sly grin on her face. All those years she'd been wrapped around his finger without him knowing it, and now she was finally paying him back.  
  
She shivered again, more violently than she had been earlier.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.  
  
She groaned internally and bit back her, 'duh,' instead settling for a simple nod.  
  
"A bit," she said.  
  
He took off his maroon sweater, pulling it over his head and leaving his hair in more of a mess than it had been, before.  
  
"Here," he said as he handed it to her, keeping his arms outstretched. "Think of it as a down payment toward paying you back for what I did, last year."  
  
"Ron, you don't need-"  
  
"Yes, I do," he said simply.  
  
She nodded, handed him the armful of books, and took the sweater, watching as he wrapped his own arms around himself to ward off the cold.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he answered.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the Apparition point in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is officially the only thing I've ever written that is even remotely fluffy. I tend to read a lot of fluff and write a lot of angst. Therefore, this is probably not my best work.
> 
> This 'not my best work'-ness is increased by the fact that I wrote this as part of a writing contest on the Neopian Writers message board, on neopets, late at night during the summer of 2011 while my dog was very ill, so I was in a something of a rush and more than a little distracted (and before anyone asks me about my dog, he recovered from that illness, but then died about a month ago, in November '13, and I'd rather not talk about it). Even so, I posted it on ff.n, and I'm posting it here, now, too, with a few small spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
